Angels
by tvd-fan-klefan-lover
Summary: Lexi was his angel. Every time he lost control she brought him back. Now she was dead and she was still saving him. Lexi/Stefan best friend fluff, hints of angst, quote in italics from Sucker Punch


I know you're all going to hate me for not putting up my OYL or SaO chapters yet. I've almost finished them! Anyway, I was watching Sucker Punch and wanting to write about Stefan and his blood binges and bam! Runaway story!

* * *

_Everyone has an angel. A guardian who watches over us_

Stefan had never believed in angels or demons or much of anything. After his father told him about vampires and he got turned he may have believed in demons but angels? Never. Even if they were real they would never have something to do with a monster like him.

_We can't know what form they'll take. One day, old man. Next day, little girl. _

When he had been younger someone had tried to explain what an angel really was to him. They didn't have wings and they didn't look all ethereal and beautiful. They were just someone who would look after you when you needed them most. They could take any form they needed to, whichever we'd be more likely to listen to. They were always there in the shadows, waiting for when they were needed most. But vampires don't have angels. The dead don't need a guardian.

_But don't let appearances fool you_

She didn't really look like much. She was pretty, blonde hair falling in curls to her waist, but if he'd seen her in the street he never would've looked twice at her. But she was something special. On the outside she was ordinary, beautiful but easily overlooked. Lexi was just like him though.

_They can be as fierce as any dragon_

She was a vampire, just like he was. She was older, stronger, but the same as him. They were both damned, both dead, but at the same time she was so much different. She was his angel, appearing in his life right when he needed her most. Right when he'd lost himself.

_Yet, they're not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our heart, reminding that it's us._

Stefan thought she was there to kill him at first. He thought Lexi's job was to release him from this pain, this damnation. She didn't kill him though, she just helped him. He was lost in the bloodlust and he didn't want to find his way free, not now that the person he had turned for was dead and his brother hated him. But Lexi was there, helping him, pulling him back from over the edge and reminding him that he could be more than just a monster. Reminding him that inside he was still the same person and he was strong enough to get through this.

Every time he had come close to letting go of everything, to just shutting down, Lexi had been there to pull him back. She used a lot of ways, even making him hurt, but in the end she always made him want to come back again. He had always trusted she'd be there for him whenever he felt like he was going to fall off the wagon. The Damon had staked her for one of his 'diabolical master plans' and she was gone for good. Part of Stefan just wanted to let go of everything.

_We can deny our angels exist, convince ourselves they can't be real_

As the months went by the belief that Lexi was his angel dwindled sharply. She had just been at the right place at the right time and had helped a hopeless vampire. He had no one else to turn to and she had been there to feed and had taken pity on him. She had been nothing more than a vampire that had known how hard it was to be young. If Lexi really had been his angel then she'd still be with Stefan, not leaving him alone.

_But they show up anyway, at strange places and at strange times_

The glass had hurt as his head had hit it and as he collapsed the only thought swirling in his mind was 'How?' Stefan had watched her die, had gone to that awful excuse for a grave but she was there, slamming his head into car windows. When he had woken up he was chained to a chair and Lexi was watching him, eyes sad and determined. She always had that look when she was bringing him back from the edge and it hurt, even when he had tried to turn it all off. She was his closest friend. He never wanted to disappoint her. Lexi was dead and he was still disappointing her.

_They can speak through any character we can imagine_

She was a ghost. Lexi was a ghost but she was still there, trying to save him from himself. Trying to make Stefan want to be saved again. Then she was gone again and he was left with Elena and he wanted to scream. This wasn't the way things were meant to be. He couldn't lose her again; he'd only just got her back. And then Elena just let him go and he wanted to rip her throat out. That's all he wanted. He wanted to rip this town apart until it rained blood.

_They'll shout through demons if they have to, daring us, challenging us to fight_

Stefan was that close to attacking the first person he saw when the feather-light touch of invisible fingers, cold even to a vampire, brushed against his shoulder. It wasn't like when Katherine or Elena would touch his shoulder despite the clear fact those slim fingers where feminine. It really felt like the owner of said fingers was going to grab him and slam him into a wall if he didn't stop. And for a second he smiled, almost 100% sure who it was.

"Lexi?" he asked quietly, trying so hard not to laugh when it felt like someone was mussing up his hair. It could have just been a breeze but Stefan couldn't believe that, not if he wanted to stay sane because he couldn't do this without Lexi. He couldn't do this without his angel.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review

~Klefan-Lover


End file.
